The present invention relates to an ozone functions handset, more particularly to an ozone gas producing unit designed inside the handset to produce ozone gas. When the handset is on-hook, the ozone gas would emanate from the eyelets in the handset shell by starting up the ozone gas producing unit through connecting it with the power supply in the handset, to sterilize and disinfect the nearby environment and the handset itself, and purify the atmosphere around.
Telephone, a common communication tool, will be directly contacted or closed by the users' hands, ears, or mouths when it is used. As a result, telephones, especially those in offices, become a media for pathogen to spread out. Obviously, it is very important to keep telephones sanitary. Up to now, there are several inventions designed to keep telephones or their handsets sanitary, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,928, U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,416, U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,359 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,351 B1, however, the sterilizers of the patents mentioned above are too large to be installed inside the handsets, only to be installed into the handsets, like U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,416, or on the handsets, like U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,359 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,351 B1. These designs not only spoil the appearance of the phones, but also decrease the purchase desire of customers. Consequently, they are inconvenient in daily use and difficult to be popular.